Z (LOTSG)
Zero, sometimes referred to as Prime Zero, Young Zero, and nicknamed Z 'by his parents, is Universe-B's version of Zero and the adopted son of Allie and Kaestos. Personality Z is very different from his Universe-20 (K) counterpart, instead of being a murdering and sadistic tyrant this Zero is a good, trustworthy, and honorable person. Z has a strong relationship with his parents, respecting both of them for helping him become who he is, however, he finds Kaestos to be easier to connect with than Allie, despite loving his mother just as much as his father. He also developed a friendship with Goten and Trunks shortly before the crisis presented by Buu. After being forced to sit out of the fight against Buu, Z gained a desire to prove himself as a fighter. During the Tournament between Universe 6 © and 7 (B) he entered to show his parents how strong he had become. While he initially disliked Kentas, his father's half-clone, Z came to respect and embrace him as a sibling after the Multiverse Tournament despite their previously tumultuous relationship. During the Multiversal Tournament, Z encountered his alternate universe counterpart and was horrified by what he could've been. Biography Z was born on Planet Freeze, unlike his counterpart, and was born to a royal lineage among his people. Soon after he was born, King Cold destroyed his families palace, Z was discovered and placed in an orphanage, his identity was discovered shortly thereafter but he was viewed as a non-threat by the Cold Family. One day, while performing his duties as an Honorary Supreme Kai, Kaestos came across the planet that had the orphanage Z had been sent to. He soon discovered that Z was on the planet and planned to destroy what he believed was the same twisted being he fought in his universe, however, upon discovering that the supposed tyrant was an innocent baby Kaestos couldn't hope to harm him, and with Allie, adopted the young Frost Demon. The two raised him together for three years, but shortly after Z's third birthday, Kaestos had to go to Earth, as he was informed about a time travel event occurring. During the three years that the Defenders of Earth spent training for the Androids, Z discovered his great power and with the assistance of his adoptive parents learned to control it. After the Cell Games, the universe was relatively calm for seven years and during that time Kaestos and Allie trained with Z, though Kaestos would occasionally have to leave for both his duties as an Honorary Supreme Kai. Seven Years of Peace Shortly before the renewed World Martial Arts Tournament, Z traveled to Earth with his father, meeting Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Videl while the human was being taught how to fly. Z played an intense game of tag with Goten and Trunks, the power emanating from their extreme version of it getting the attention of Gohan and Kaestos who made sure to stop it from getting out of hand. Buu Conflicts Arrival of Kentas Beerus On Earth Tournament between Universe Z & C Power Like his counterpart, Z had incredible power as a child, enough to survive the planet he was on being rendered uninhabitable. After being taken in by Kaestos and Allie, Z received some occasional training from his parents. When Buu returned, Z was equal in power to Goten and Trunks while either of them was a Super Saiyan in his Final Form. During Age 778, when he was 15 years old, Z was equal to Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks in his Final Form. By the time he turned 17 Z's power had increased substantially. At full power he was equal to Final Form Frost, an entity only somewhat weaker than Beyond Saiyan God Vegeta, though defeating the Frost Demon took all of his energy. During the conflict against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Z's power had increased even further and held a God Ki equivalent of 2 when using Super Evolution, allowing him to defeat Future Zamasu alongside Potential Unleashed Gohan and Chou Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. During the Multiversal Tournament, Z was capable of fighting on par with Cauliflia when she became a Godly Super Saiyan when he used his Ultimate Evolution. Transformations *'Final Form/True Form -''' Zero usually remains in his natural form, which held power equal to Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks during the conflicts against Buu due to his training with his parents. Years later, during the tournament between universe B and C, Zero held power only slightly inferior to Final Form Frost. During the Multiverse Tournament, Zero was stronger than before and could provide a decent challenge for his evil Universe 20 counterpart. *'Super Evolution -' Zero achieved this form after the tournament between Universes B and C but before the conflicts against Future Zamasu and Goku Black, he holds a God Ki equivalent of 2 in this form. *Ultimate Evolution' - While training with his adopted father for the Multiversal Tournament, Z had this golden power unlocked. When using this transformation, Z has a God Ki equivalent of 6. He can only use this form's full power when also using Super Evolution. It is at half strength if he enters this form while in his True Form, and will remain so until he enters Super Evolution. **'Shining Evolution''' - The result of a Golden Evolution mixing with God Ki and only achievable by a Frost Demon who has renounced the ways of evil, this form is identical to the user's full power Ultimate Evolution, though instead of gold and purple it is platinum. Additionally, the user has God Ki in this form and can sense divine individuals. The user's aura is a haze of primarily white, with light blue and gold glittering throughout. Techniques Fights & Conflicts *Z (Final Form) VS Kentas (Super Saiyan 2/3/Kaio-ken x10) (Sparring Session) *Z (Final Form) VS '''Frost (Final Form) (Zero Wins) *Z (Final Form) '''VS '''Auta Magetta (Loss; Zero Forfeits) *Z (Final From/Super Evolution), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), and Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan/Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God) (Goal of the training session accomplished) *Z (Super Evolution), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), and Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Makaioshin) (Won, Zamasu is defeated) *Z (Final Form) '''VS Galvanus (Won) *Z (Final Form/Super Evolution/Ultimate Evolution) VS '''Caulifla (Chou Super Saiyan/Chou Super Saiyan 2/Godly Super Saiyan) (Z wins, requires some medical treatment and rest before his next match) *Z (Final Form/Super Evolution/Ultimate Evolution) '''VS Zero (Final Form/Ultimate Evolution) (Z loses and is almost killed) Trivia Category:Kaestal Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:New Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Aliens Category:Arcosians Category:Good Category:Heroes